Out at Night Temporary Title
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: The Akatsuki are vampires, Deidara's not. He's something else all together.Sasori and Deidara meet in the middle of the night. Deidara's past is a mystery and Sasori wants to know more about him. Eventual SasoDei and established PeinKonan. Modern Day AU.
1. Unlucky

Document Opened: 01/20/2008, 12:09am.

Eventual SasoDei and established PeinKonan.

All of the Akatsuki except for Deidara are vampire's. It's an modern day AU.:3.

Extra Note: Don't judge based off this chapter. It may be going under for editing in the future,:p.

Warning for possible out of character-ness and shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not I said the writer,;b.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The clay bird disappeared in puff of smoke and after being fairly certain there was no one else there, he left to check out his new surroundings and find a spot to camp out for the night.

It was late and he had landed in a darker spot of a park to dispose of the clay bird he had been flying on for a while. It was easy enough to find the walkway since it there was a street lamp every five feet or so, making it well lit.

A light breeze came through and a slight eerie feeling came with it, he was unable to put a finger on it. Unaware of the fact he was being watched.

Maroon eyes turned away from his spot in the shadows.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\

"Your certain?" A man with raven hair asked. A man with red hair nodded. "I'll feed from this one and return later."

"Well Itachi, let's go find our dinner then." The two looked at the blue skinned man who was leaning against a tree. The raven haired man turned to his partner after giving a quick nod to the red head and the two left in the shadows.

////////////\\\\\\\\\

He was still walking along the path when he was suddenly pinned against a tree and looking into maroon eyes. "Cooperate and this will be over with quickly."

It took the blond a second to regain his senses, he hadn't detected this guy at all earlier. The man was moving his mouth toward his neck and for a moment he thought he saw fangs, not wanting to find out, he kneed him in the stomach and the man was off of him and clutching his stomach giving time for him to escape.

He took off with no direction in particular and ran. Just as long as he was able to ditch the strange red head, who had since regained his composure and was smirking. It had been _a long time_ since he had prey like this.

Naturally he couldn't let the blond win, he took off after him.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He made it to a small clearing in the park. _'How big is this place, un?' _He frowned since had yet to find his way out. _'I need to find a safer place soon, un.' _He was getting tired and had taken the precaution of having a few small bombs ready in case something else happened.

After sitting down against a tree for a moment to catch his breath the same man from earlier stepped into the open. Deidara looked at the red head and saw he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "I have the worst luck, un."

The man had a cocky smile on his face. "I haven't had prey like you in long time." His expression changed for a moment. "Still a bit troublesome though." He started over to the blond.

"Your a vampire right? I saw your fangs earlier, un." His question had made the red head stop in his tracks. "Observant. Then you know this will end better if you cooperate rather then fight me."

The blond stood up, a playful smirk on his own face. "Sorry, un. I don't plan on being anybodies dinner."

The red head charged at the blond who exploded one of his bombs creating a small smoke screen. The red head sensed the attack coming from the back and turned in time to block the punch and counter by kicking the blond sending him backward.

Deidara landed on his side and was panting for a moment while he tried to get up. The red head was a good few feet away and was not seen by the two people that appeared on a tree's branch not far away from where Deidara was.

They both had white animal masks. One had a cat mask and the other a bird mask.

The one with the cat mask spoke. "You are to return with us immediately."

"No way in hell, un!" He quickly sent a bomb at them but they each jumped in different directions avoiding the explosion.

They were on either side of him, the man with red hair was still in the shadows annoyed at this point. His patience had began wearing out when the blond attacked him.

"This is your last warning. Come with us peacefully or we will attack." The one with bird mask spoke.

By now Deidara was standing, in his current condition he didn't think he'd have much of a chance. Even if he defeated them, there was the matter of the red headed vampire that he couldn't tell if he left or not.

"I'm_ never _going back to _that _place, un." He spat out the sentence with a hint of venom in his voice, he lacked the energy to even transform at this point.

The two had since gotten out their kunai and went in for the attack. Deidara jumped into the air as they came in close enough and he sent a little clay butterfly at them that he detonated as he landed a little distance away, his legs gave out on him right after he landed.

The explosion got one of them since the one in they bird mask was clutching her left left arm tightly as blood flowed from it.

He didn't spot the man in cat mask until it was too late as he was bringing the kunai down. For a moment he could have sworn things were in slow motion since the vampire from earlier had came from nowhere and attacked the man who was about to kill him.

He blinked for a second as looked up at the red head. "Why, un?" He didn't have time to get his question answered though as two other figures appeared. A raven haired man and another one with blue skin and darker blue hair. Both wearing the same cloak as the red haired man.

"We heard the explosions, is everything alright?" Itachi asked the red haired man who nodded.

Not to be forgotten the two with masks were up again. "We have no business with you three, so it would best if you left the demon to us." The woman in the bird mask nodded after he finished speaking.

The red haired man glanced down at the brat with a questioning look.

While the two had been talking Deidara had sent a couple of clay bugs over to where they were standing. They would be weak since he was running low on energy, but they would have to do. He formed a sign with his hands and looked at the two masked bastards. "Katsu!" The clay bombs exploded.

He shakily got to his feet knowing those wouldn't kill them since they were more smoke then anything. However time had not been on his side as the two emerged from the smoke and started to go after him.

Neither of the attacks came as the raven haired man and the blue haired man had each one blocked. The blue haired man turned to him almost grinning. "You mind if we take these two off your hands?"

He nodded. "Sure, un."

The raven haired man and the blue haired one took no time in taking the two out and wordlessly they picked up the two and left for somewhere nearby to go feed from them.

///////\\\\\\

"Damn." the red head muttered feeling a little light headed. He hadn't fed yet. The blond who had since sat back down, looked up at him. "You okay, un?"

The red haired man was now, _annoyed_, it was four in the morning and he had to feed. "Thanks to these _interruptions _I have wasted too much _time_."

He didn't look down at the brat, only ahead with a seemingly blank expression on his face.

A second later he felt a tug at his cloak at looked at the brat. "What?"

Here,un." He held out his arm to the vampire who looked at him incredulously.

"You need blood right, un?" This was true, Itachi and Kisame were probably still feeding on their own victims and the sun would be coming out soon. It wouldn't look good to be caught feeding on people during the daylight hours.

"Why the sudden change?" The blond smiled. "You kinda of saved my life earlier. It seems fair to return the favor,un."

The vampire sat down beside him and the blond brat held out his arm again. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a tongue sticking out for a second.

Deidara looked away for a second when he realized what the man had seen. "They don't bite unless I make them, un."

"What's your name brat?" The blond frowned slightly. "I'm not a brat and my names Deidara. What's yours, un?" The red head just looked at him for a second, normally he didn't have idle conversation with his prey. "Sasori." He looked the blonds arm and then at him."Your certain?"

"Of course, I can control them, un." Sasori gave a low sigh."That's not what I meant." "Go ahead, un."

Deidara flinched for a moment as he felt the fangs pierce his flesh. A little blood escaped the vampire and fell off his arm. He started feeling light headed but didn't move, this was the busiest night of his life so far.

Besides, when this was over he knew Sasori would leave and he would continue on his way as well.

A couple of silence filled minutes later Sasori removed his fangs and looked at Deidara who had decided now would be a good time to pass out from the nights events.

He looked at Deidara's passed out form. Part of him wanted to know more about him, earlier those two people had referred to him as a monster after all. Picking up the blond he went to re-group with Itachi and Kisame and then head back to the lair.

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////

Authors Note:

Five pages of this stuff.xx. 98 percent of this chapter was written in the 5-6 hour time span tonight.

I know there are some things here that don't make sense but will in later/upcoming chapters.:3.

No, Deidara is not a werewolf. He's something else altogether.

This was also my first time writing Itachi and Kisame kinda.

Well see you people later.:3. 01/22/2008, 02:56am.

01/22/2008, 01:11pm. Second edit.../////\\\\\. Are pretty much the only separators I can use since it doesn't want to save the other ones.xx. I have no idea how the squirrel line ended up in here since that was a question I was asking my mother. It involves an e-card.:p.

Leaves to start chapter 2.


	2. Toaster

Document Opened: 01/22/2008, 10:52pm.

Authors Note:

Thanks for the reviews.:3.

For now Deidara looks like what he did before joining the Akatsuki.

I'm going to warn for possible out of character-ness again since _this_ is technically my first time writing the rest of the Akatsuki.:p.

//////////\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\

His visible eye slowly opened and blinked a few times as his vision started to focus. Hearing a little noise to the left, he turned his head to see and was surprised to see the vampire there, sitting at a desk and working on something with a screwdriver it seemed. He couldn't see what though.

"Sasori, un?" He said remembering the name. He started to sit up. The red head looked over at him. "About time brat." Seeing the confused look on the others face he added. "You've been out for a day."

"That long...where am I, un?" He asked remembering a few events from the park.

"Akatsuki's lair." The way he stated it, it sounded as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How, why, un?" From his experience most strangers were _not_ to be trusted, but he _had _helped him before. While he couldn't sense or pick up on anything evil about the vampire, he had not forgotten that he couldn't pick up on his presence at the park either.

"I brought you here. I believe Leader would be interested to see your _'abilities'_."

"No offense, but I don't want to be a vampire, un."

"I never said that, brat." He let out a low sigh. "I'll let Leader explain. Speaking of which he wanted to see you after you woke up." He pushed his chair back and got up before looking at the blond again. "Don't go anywhere until I come back." He left right after, not really giving him time to reply.

"What now, un?" He seemed allot nicer than the other people he had been round. _'Then again, he hasn't seen it, un...' _Referring to his transformation as _it, _since he wasn't sure what else to call it.

He looked down at his arms and noticed that he was still wearing his outfit from before._'Thats good,un.'_ ...Then it dawned on him.

If this _was_ a lair then odds were anyone else here might be a vampire as well. They might not be as nice as Sasori. He needed an escape plan just in case. He looked behind himself and saw a window with scarlet colored curtains pulled to.

_'I could leave that way, un...' _Another thought hit him. The only thing he had out there at the moment was avoiding getting caught, he had nowhere else to go and Sasori had been _oddly _nice to him. _'Maybe I'm over thinking this, un. Sasori didn't say anything about making me a vampire, un.' _

Before his thoughts could go much further the door practically burst open revealing an orange masked person. He visibly jumped at the sudden noise but having another look at the person he could see that he was wearing a cloak like Sasori's.

"Hello! Tobi wanted to meet you since if what Sasori said is true then you might be around for awhile." He could've sworn that the guy was smiling under that mask. "...Hi, un." _'Is he one too, un?' _

"Tobi. What did Zetsu teach you about going into other people's rooms." Sasori stepped in sight, his tone was slightly dark. "Not to do it unless you have permission..."

"Now care to explain why you're in _my room? _Or did you forget what happened last time?" His face remained almost blank looking as he saw Tobi flinch at the memory. _'So easy to mess with'_. He smirked inwardly.

"Tobi is going to leave now since Tobi is a good boy." He was out the door as fast as he entered.

The red head turned to face him. "Take this and follow me." He tossed a bottle over to Deidara who caught it and looked at it strangely.

"It's not poisoned." The blond blinked and smiled and mumbled something that he couldn't quite make-out.

///////\\\\\\\\////////////

Walking down the hallway he looked around as he followed Sasori while drinking on the orange juice. The carpet was a dark red and the wall had a wallpaper design he couldn't quite figure out yet. "Where are we going, un?"

"To see Leader." He answered without even looking back.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

After hearing a knock he looked at the door and answered. "Come in." He had been expecting the two. Sasori was the first to enter and he was followed by a blond haired kid.

"This is the one you told me about correct?" He eyed the blond.

"Yes." His face impassive.

"Alright, you may wait outside."

Sasori turned around and left leaving the two alone.

"What is your name?" He asked turning his attention back to the potential recruit.

"Deidara, un."

"I've been informed of some of your _abilities_. Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Sure, un."

"Sasori will show you where to go. It will take place in two hours. Dismissed for now."

////////\\\\\\////////

"How did it go?" He was leaning against the wall outside the room.

"In two hours I'm supposed to demonstrate my abilities apparently. He said you knew where to go, un."

"I see. You'll be versing Hidan."

//////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\//////

After his stomach unintentionally revealed he was hungry Sasori lead him toward the kitchen and they could hear a couple of people that sounded like they were arguing. Upon entering he could see the two people arguing at a counter and behind the one with the white hair was a long table with what he guessed was around ten chairs. _'There must be quiet a few more people here, un.' _He turned his attention back to the two when he heard the white haired one speak.

"Just get a fcking new one." He said running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"This one just needs a little repair work." The masked one didn't look up from his work.

"You don't even know how to fcking fix it." He was getting amusement from his partners attempts to try and fix the broken toaster.

"The white haired one is Hidan and the masked one is Kakuzu." Sasori explained to the blond.

"Okay, un."

"So you're the girl I'm supposed to fight later, eh."

Deidara glared the at the man. "I'm a guy, un."

"Ignore that idiot, he enjoys annoying others." The masked man still didn't look up from tinkering with a little piece of machinery that was the toaster.

"What are you doing, un?" The little machine caught his attention.

"Cheap bastard's trying to fix that thing but he ain't doing nothing but making it fcking worse." Hidan stated earning a smack to the back of the head from his partner.

"Can I see, un?"

After a moment had passed Kakuzu let him look and muttered something along the lines of 'you break it you buy it.'

Leaning over the counter to see the machine he raised his bangs lightly and used his mechanical eye to zoom in on the machine and everything looked normal enough until he spotted the possible problem. _'Found it, un.' _

The other three watched as he took the screwdriver that was beside the toaster and started to move a couple of little of things around in there. Even though they were lifted none of them could see what was under his bangs.

Not long later he had the thing back together. "That should do it, un." He stated happily.

Kakuzu plugged it in and muttered that it better work. He put bread in it and a minute later it popped up like normal. "He's a keeper."

"Not bad Blondie." Hidan said.

"My names Deidara, un!"

"Deidara, let's go." Sasori had been watching from behind. Exiting he passed the blond a muffin he picked up just before they left the kitchen.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\

The time finally came as he followed the vampire through the place, he hadn't seen anyone else on they way to the clearing. He was glad to be outside again though. Being outside wasn't something he got to do that often before.

He was relieved to find he still had around half of his clay from the other day, plus a couple of kunai.

The clearing could be seen a few feet away and Sasori stopped abruptly.

"You have to go on ahead. I'll be nearby."

"Do I have to kill him, un?"

"No. I doubt you could anyway. There will be a signal to stop."

With that he jumped into the trees and out of sight.

He turned around to take a brief glance at the evening sun before heading into the clearing.

////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I like the length of this chapter but I'm not too sure about the actual chappie. .

I just had an idea with the toaster and couldn't resist.

Chapter 3 has fighting and reveals more _useful _plot information.

I'll be trying steer them more into character soon. And yes, Deidara does consider his explosions art. It wouldn't be Deidara if he didn't.:p.

And Sasori still makes his puppets,etc.

The fight scene was originally going to be here but I figured this was long enough for now.;;.

Next chapter also gives some hints as to what Deidara is. .

Later people!.. 02/16/2008, 02:39am.


	3. Sasori Danna

Document Opened: 02/16/2008, 06:17pm.

Authors Note:

More_ useful _plot stuff shall be revealed within.:3.

This is fun to write..

I'm kind of winging it with Hidan's fighting since I'm not really sure

_how_ he fights.;;.

(02/25/2008, 02:07am. Forgot to mention why Dei's bombs don't do more damage, he's only trying to stop him. Not kill him.)

Zetsu:** Dark half.** Light half.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\

The clearing was empty save for himself and Hidan. He couldn't pick up on anyone's presence there, but knew that he was being watched.

"I'm not going easy on you Blondie." He said with a cocky smirk on his face as he revealed a three bladed scythe.

"I wouldn't want you to, un." Already slipping his hand into his pouch. He'd be sure to keep as much distance as possible until his creation was ready.

Hidan started to charge at him with the scythe and waiting for the right moment he jumped back to avoid the attack and sent his now finished creation down near the guy. Quickly forming a hand sign he shouted "Katsu!" and the little clay bird exploded.

Setting more distance between himself and Hidan, he started forming a few little clay spiders in his hand.

"I am going to fcking get you for that!" He stated with anger in his tone and then started after the blond again.

Deidara had three tiny spiders in his hand and sent them on ahead. Forming the hand sign again and shouted. "Katsu!" Again detonating them, though unlike last time this didn't stop the larger man. Despite the fact he was now bleeding noticeably worse from the attack.

The man charged through the smoke and surprised him for a second before he moved out of the way. Nearly getting hit with the weapon.

_'I know what'll stop him, un.' _He kept moving around the area while working a on something slightly larger and more effective against Hidan.

Hidan on the other hand seemed to enjoy almost killing him. Not _too_ long later after using almost everything left of his clay, he had a bigger bomb ready for use.

"You're fcking fast Blondie. But now it's over." He added the last part a little menacingly.

"Fine, un." Returning the look he had a slight smirk on his own face since the attack should finish him.

He shot the clay centipede from his hand and it headed fast towards Hidan, who attempted to cut the thing down with his scythe but the bug evaded and wrapped around him as he formed the hand sign again.

"Enough." A voice echoed slightly through the clearing. He recognized it as Leaders voice. Dropping the hand sign, he made the bug move some distance away and exploded it.

Leader jumped into sight and walked up to Deidara. "Come with me." He turned and started to walk off back the way he had came with Sasori.

///////\\\////////\\\\\\////\\\\////////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had gone back into what he guessed was Leaders room or office. He sat down behind the desk motioning for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"You passed the test." He almost sounded pleased.

"Really, un?" Not sure whether to be happy about it or not.

"Now, do you know why we need someone else around here that isn't exactly a_vampire_?"

"No idea, un." Sasori hadn't really told him anything about it.

"There's another group of people that have been trying to capture and or kill us on some occasions."

He nodded in understanding since he knew what that was like.

"Now as you may have guessed we are _not_ like a majority of our kind in existence. We have something that makes us stand out a little bit more." His eyes narrowed slightly. "But we still have some of the problems that normal vampires have."

"Like being stabbed in the heart with a wooden spike right, un?" He read about it before.

"Something like that." He gave the blond a brief questioning look before continuing. "Now, what you would do is use your _abilities _against these people since you have not nor would you be turned into one of _us_."

He understood since if these people came equipped to fight them, he stood a better chance and first time around there's a chance he'd have the element of surprise on his side.

Leader continued. "In return you will become an Akatsuki member and like the others be under our _protection._ You will also be living with us and be Sasori's partner."

"Okay, un." Not really sure what else to say. It sounded better than what he had been doing previously.

"Ah, yes, we also sometimes take on bounty's for money whenever the time arises. You are dismissed."

He got up to leave and had his hand on the doorknob when Leader spoke again. "I know you're not fully human, but we don't question pasts here. Remember that."

He had a feeling there was something else to the mans words but left quietly. ///////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\////////////

He left the room and Sasori was leaning against the wall across the hallway. Looking up his face had that same impassive look as earlier. "Well?"

"I passed, un." He smiled at saying it but remembered one other thing. Suddenly not sure how Sasori would take it. "And he said I'm your partner, un."

This got more of the vampire's attention since he locked eyes with the blond for a moment. "Follow me then." _'I don't need another partner...' _He wouldn't say this to the blond since he hadn't exactly done anything to earn his wrath just yet.

Taking off down the hallway he followed the red head. He wondered for a moment if did something wrong by saying he was his partner.

Reaching the end of the hallway he followed him up a staircase. They stopped a few doors down from what he knew was Sasori's room. Sasori turned the handle and motioned for him to follow.

"This will be your room, brat. It's a little dusty but none of us have really used it before."

"You mean it, un?" This was better than the smaller room he had back at the lab.

Sasori looked at the younger male, he seemed a bit _cheery _for someone taken to a house full of vampires, not to mention just getting through fighting just barely an hour ago. He could wonder what made the blond this way but asking about each others pasts was a big no-no around the place.

"Probably best for you to see the other members so they don't try anything. Especially Zetsu, he might mistake you for dinner." The red head made a motion for him to follow again. ///////\\\\\\///\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\

While the two were headed toward the kitchen once again, they saw a _tall_plant looking man being followed by the orange masked man from earlier. The aforementioned masked one saw them and came over.

"Tobi heard that you passed and that you'll be around for awhile." He held out his hand to the blond who had a hesitant look on his face all of a sudden.

He cautiously shook the others hand. "Tobi right, un?"

The plant man walked over to them, he looked at the blond almost like he was dinner. "You can't eat him Zetsu." Deidara looked over at Sasori who was standing to his left.

"So **we** take it **you** will be **around** for _quiet_** sometime**." He said and Deidara could see that half of the plant man was white and the other half black with seemingly glowing yellow eyes, with green hair and looked like he standing in a Venus fly-trap. He too was wearing a cloak and left the blond to believe that that was the uniform or something along those lines.

There was a brief name exchange and then Sasori and Zetsu agreeing about not wanting to be late for something, the blond wasn't sure what they meant but they continued on towards the kitchen. ////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\/////////// \\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\

A man with long white hair tied off at the end surveyed the remains of his lab. "So, this is all that's left, eh." he asked more or the less thinking out loud. He shifted the clipboard under his arm as he looked at his two companions.

One man with dark brown, messy hair and green eyes, though it was hard to nearly impossible to tell since he was wearing sunglasses. The other, a woman with evenly cut shoulder length red hair and brown eyes.

"Do you want us to send out the tracking squad?" She questioned while crossing her arms.

"Not yet. We need to set up at the new base first." He turned back to the ruins of the former lab. "Besides, a creature like him won't be able to hide very well on it's own."

"Understood." Her gaze lingering to the rubble.

"Let's go. There is nothing salvageable left here."

The three turned and headed to the van parked nearby.

//////////\\\\\\////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\/////

It was around two in the morning and Sasori had yet to be able to sleep. He had been looking out into the night for awhile now. The moon was shining brightly amongst a sky full of stars.

Before they left to go find _their _dinner, Pein had made the announcement thus making it official the blond was his partner.

He wasn't sure about having Deidara for a partner, while _he _had brought him there, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what to expect.

Broken from his reverie of thought with a light tapping at the door. "Come in." He knew who it was.

Deidara quietly entered closing the door softly behind him. "What is it brat?"

"I wanted to thank you Sasori Danna, un." He said looking down at the ground. Ignoring the 'brat' comment.

The name caught his attention. "What did you call me?" he looked at him awaiting the answer.

"Well, you saved my life, un." Sasori could read the blonds face, there was something else there. "That can't be the only reason, you already repaid that when you _willingly _let me feed from you." His eyes narrowing slightly.

"That's one reason. That and you're one of the only people who hasn't been well...mean, un." He gave a half hearted smile not wanting to elaborate further on it. "Good night Danna, un." He left before Sasori could ask him anything else on the matter.

///////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\

Authors Note: I wanted to add more here but decided that kinda looked like a better ending for this chapter.

Oh, and for those who are curious. Next chapter will have a time skip of one month, the aforementioned vampire hunters will be coming and a much bigger idea of what Dei is shall be revealed. Expect fighting.:3.

02/25/2008, 02:24am.

There are a few parts here that I find...well...iffy. This would have been up a few days ago but the internet was out since Thursday and didn't get up until Saturday.

Ah, and Chapter 4 is already in progress..

Later people!.. 02/25/2008, 02:31am.

02/25/2007, 10:34pm. Just edited the crunched together bits and Sasori's art line. That's next chapter as well.:p. P.S. Thanks a ton for the reviews..

Again, Later! 02/25/2008, 10:37pm.


End file.
